Expecting the Unexpected
by InceptionErection
Summary: Ari finds out something, but is putting off telling it to Eames. Whatever could it be? A short sweet little somewhat future fic of Arimes. Mainly fluff and a little stupid humor thrown in. R&R and Enjoy :


**Expecting the Unexpected**

**Disclaimer: Inception belongs to Christopher Nolan, and sadly my name isn't Mrs. Tom Hardy :(**

**A/N: I got this idea from watching 16 and Pregnant. lol I just wanted to write some cute Arimes fluff that wasn't sad like my other one. **

**Enjoy! :)**

"When are you going to tell him Ari?" Ariadne's best friend from college asked her.

"I don't know. I'm nervous. Maybe if I just don't tell him he won't notice anything different. He's so oblivious, Eva." Ariadne told her.

"Come on Ariadne, you're glowing. He's gonna notice something different about you."

"I doubt it. That time that you talked me into going to a tanning salon with you, which I'll never do again by the way, and I turned lobster red, the only thing he noticed different was that I smelled like peppermint."

"Well, at least he's...Never mind. He's hopeless. But he _is _your husband so you _have_ to tell him."

_Break_

"Well, How far along are you?" Cobb asked me. She has asked Cobb over since, he's the only one who has kids. She had asked Arthur over so he could just know anyway.

"About seven weeks."

"When did you find out?" Arthur asked anxiously.

"Yesterday." She tried to contain my excitement.

"Have you told him yet?"

"No. I'm nervous. I mean, I'm eighty percent sure he won't be mad but, you know, well, you wouldn't know. But, there's always that uncertainty."

"Well, when Mal told me about Phillipa, I was speechless and I stumbled around the house for twenty minutes muttering to myself, so reactions will vary." Cobb Explained to her. "But, first thing's first, you have to tell him."

"I know, I know. I'll tell him when he gets back from the gym. Thank you for coming over." She reached over to hug both of them, and they left a couple minutes later.

_Break_

"Darling I'm hoooome!" Her husband said in a gag-worthy sing-song voice

"Babe, can you come here please." Ari said to her spouse of three years, nervously.

"Whatever it is, I promise is wasn't me." He said nervously walking into their shared bedroom. He was perplexed though, noticing that she was beaming rather than pissed. Her usual mad stance, consisting of her arms crossed at her chest and her left foot tapping on the floor. (Yes, always the left.) Oh, and not to mention the eyebrow quirked when she's especially mad.

"You should sit down."

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid you'll hit me." He said meekly, she giggled.

"I'm not going to hit you."

"I'm not going to sit down. I feel vulnerable."

"Fine. Eames, I'm pregnant." She finally spit out. Eames stood there shocked for a little while before stumbling over to the bed and flopping down on it like a dead fish. "...With twins." When Eames heard this, he went to flip over to say something but ended up flipping off the bed instead. "Eames...?"

"I thought you looked different. I was gonna ask if you got a haircut." He flipped over abruptly.

_Break_

"No." Ari told her husband for the thousandth time that day, they were out shopping for furniture for their former-office-turned-nursery down the hall from the master bedroom

"Please?"

"No." Said the six-month pregnant spouse of the Forger.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not buying twin _girls _tonka truck sleepers for their first outfits. I'll look like an incest survivor from hickville." The Architect told him adamantly. "Now, if you let it go, I _may _let you have a say in what we name our daughters." She teased him.

They had decided on the names Imogen Lauren and Arabella Danielle, steering purposely away from giving them rhyming names and name that start with the same letter.

"Darling, I love you, but you're so harsh." He told her before pecking her tenderly on the lips. "How do you feel?" He asked her, as he did every ten minutes; literally.

"Like a whale."

"Ah, but you are a beautiful whale to me."

_**End.**_

**A/N: Eeeeep! Finally got some Arimes fluff :3**

**I wasn't sure how to end it but whatever.  
**

**Anyway, I had a long list of things I was going to point out but I forgot all of them.**

**Please please pleeeease tell what me what you thought. I'll seriously appreciate it!**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


End file.
